Damaged Duchess
by PoeticProphetess
Summary: Not much really - Just some events that occur between Meg and Diana. It may get a bit steamy at the end. If it offends you...then well, that's your problem.


**Hot and Cold**

If only you would look my way, just once. A simple glance or occasional flicker of your green eyes in my direction - it would be absolute bliss for me to have those vibrant eyes grace me with passionate love - even hatred. I would do anything - anything in this life to make you mine. All the boys in the orphanage adore you, but fear you. All the girls admire you, but hate you. Pay no mind to the other girls - they are jealous, simply jealous. Jealous of the beauty you were gifted from birth. Your fiery hair like the shining mane of a sleek fox. Your beautiful, heart-shaped, face adorned with stunning features. Your long limbs swaying gracefully with the utmost elegance as you hold my hands in your lusciously soft ones. Oh, what I wouldn't do for you, Diana.

Meg kneeled down on her knees before Diana in the orphanage's cramped bathroom stall - her and Diana's secret meeting place from the rest of the other children. Meg looked up at the taller red-head and presented her with a single rose in between her fingers. The rose was the most beautiful one Meg could find in the garden tended by Wendy - she asked the princess for permission first of course, before she selected a rose comparable to the beauty of her beloved Duchess. Diana seemed caught by surprise from the sudden gesture, but a small smile soon appeared on the corner of her lips.

Meg found it difficult to look Diana in the eyes as she remained on her knees holding out the rose in a romantic gesture. _For you, Diana_, she thought as she waited for Diana to receive the gift. After some time, Meg could feel Diana's slender hands encase her own trembling ones and placed them there without saying a word.

Meg finally found the courage to look up at Diana's strikingly beautiful face and saw Diana smirking. Meg felt her cheeks turn red as she stared dumbly at Diana. Without warning, Diana pressed their hands together in one swift motion, causing Meg's index finger to become pierced by the thorn on the rose's stem. Meg jumped back in surprise at the unexpected move as she felt pain shoot through her finger - fresh blood was starting to form from the punctured wound.

Diana grabbed Meg's wounded finger, and with her trademark smirk once again appearing on the side of her mouth, she enveloped the wound between her lips and sucked on it gently.

Meg's heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she felt Diana's slick tongue swirl around and around the cut on her finger. Strange, but pleasurable sensations coursed throughout her body as she watched - hypnotized by Diana's erotic gesture.

Diana finished tending to her wound and popped Meg's finger from between her moist lips - Meg's forefinger felt unbearably cold once it left the vicinity of Diana's exquisitely hot mouth.

Meg had to blink several times to reassure herself that what was happening to her wasn't all a hallucination.

Diana's confident grin was on her face as she stared intensely at Meg. Meg felt her body trembling from the surprise - she was still clearly in shock.

Diana scoffed at Meg's dumbfounded expression and got up to walk out of the stall - she didn't look in her direction or say anything to Meg as she walked past her and out of the bathroom.

Meg remained on her knees as she stared in disbelief at the finger that was in Diana's mouth - the lone rose laid on the bathroom floor beside her feet.

Meg finally moved from her spot and made her way out of the bathroom and into the hall. No one was around as Meg walked in trepidation towards the library - a place where she could think about the bizarre event that just occurred between her and Diana. As she dragged her feet to the library, Meg spotted a flash of red darting inside Mr. Hoffman's office - she could unmistakably tell from the green, pinstriped, dress who it was. Meg's curiosity got the best of her so she decided to walk quietly towards Mr. Hoffman's thick, oak, office door and kneeled down to peer through the keyhole.

A small portion of Mr. Hoffman's office could be seen from the tiny keyhole - Meg squinted her eyes and angled her head in all directions, trying to gain a better view of the dimly lit office.

Meg caught sight of the twirl of Diana's trademark dress as she walked to the other end of Mr. Hoffman's office with her arms crossed across her chest. Meg lost sight of Diana as soon as she walked away from Mr. Hoffman - instead, Mr. Hoffman was standing clearly in Meg's view in the middle of his office as he teetered on his cane he always carried. He had a strange grin on his face as his eyes followed Diana's movements across his office. Meg felt her stomach churn from the sight of Mr. Hoffman's creepy grin and wandering stare - it unsettled her to the core.

Meg could faintly hear Diana's voice through the solid door - she pressed her ears roughly against the door as she strained to make out what she was saying. Mr. Hoffman only stayed in his spot in the middle of his office as he listened to Diana speak. Meg felt frustrated - she couldn't hear a thing through the thick door. She could only continue to peek through the hole as Diana and Mr. Hoffman spoke to each other. Something about the meeting felt off as Meg watched Mr. Hoffman's eyes twinkle with hunger as they stared at Diana.

Meg's heart started to thump loudly in her ears as the meeting between Diana and Mr. Hoffman continued. Meg's conscious whispered to her incessantly -warning her about the situation as she spied on the two's unsettling meeting. An ominous, frightening, veil started to fall over the event Meg witnessed before her as Mr. Hoffman moved to make his way over to the other end of the room where Diana stood. A predatory look overshadowed his entire face as he stepped closer and closer towards Diana's area.

Meg immediately sprang to her feet without thinking - she had to do something, anything to help Diana. Meg turned her head left and right frantically - searching for anything to create a ruckus. Meg's eyes automatically locked on to the vase in the alcove under the stairs and ran towards it as fast as she could. Without hesitating, Meg kicked at it hard until it toppled and shattered loudly - the sound echoed throughout the orphanage.

In seconds, Mr. Hoffman's head popped out of his office and spotted Meg standing guiltily in front of the large broken vase. Mr. Hoffman's face twisted into a scowl as soon as he saw the source of the noise. Meg was fearful about what sort of punishment Mr. Hoffman had in store for her, but her love for Diana gave her the strength to stand her ground and take whatever Mr. Hoffman handed to her.

"Grrr," Mr. Hoffman growled as he walked over to where Meg stood. Meg felt her knees shaking as he towered over her menacingly. "Margaret, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Hoffman spat as he pointed with his cane at the shards of the vase littered across the foyer's floor.

Meg looked up at Mr. Hoffman unsurely as he waited for an answer. Mr. Hoffman's office door swung open slowly as Diana appeared from behind the door. Meg made contact with her eyes and saw a surprised look flash across Diana's face, but it was only there for a second. Diana looked at Meg and the shattered vase on the floor with a curious look on her face and then walked quietly away to the dorms without looking back - Mr. Hoffman didn't notice her leaving his office.

Meg was relieved Diana had gotten away safely - she felt like a hero as she puffed out her chest proudly. She had saved Diana from the fire-breathing dragon that was Mr. Hoffman. Mr. Hoffman had enough of waiting for Meg to answer his question, "You, child, are going to clean this up immediately. You care not allowed go to bed until every single piece of this vase has been picked up," Mr. Hoffman said as he wagged his cane annoyingly in front of Meg's face. He then turned to walk back to his office. "Kids," Meg heard him mutter cynically under his breath before he slammed his office door shut.

Meg let out a relieved breath as she knelt down to pick up the broken vase pieces. The punishment wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but Mr. Hoffman could have at least let her wear some gloves to pick up the sharp fragments of the vase.

After two hours of making extra sure she had picked up every last piece of the vase, Meg trudged back to the dorms to get some sleep. Her hands were filled with blisters and her back ached from bending down for so long. She yawned tiredly and stretched out her arms once she entered the dorms. Meg looked around and saw everyone sound asleep, except for Diana. Diana was sitting on her bed with her knees curled up to her chest. She hadn't noticed Meg walking in - she was rocking herself with her chin resting on her knees as she stared off into the distance.

Meg had never seen Diana act this way - she usually was filled with confidence and arrogance. The person rocking back and forth on the bed was not the Diana Meg was used to seeing. Meg walked hesitantly towards Diana's bed as Diana continued to gaze off into the distance - lost in her own world. At the sound of Meg approaching her side, Diana snapped out of her daze. Her green eyes lit up in surprise at Meg's arrival and her body immediately shifted before Meg's eyes - her vulnerability was no longer there - now a strong-willed, young woman sat before Meg.

Meg's blue eyes looked deep into Diana's piercing green ones - trying hard to penetrate through the wall Diana had suddenly put up as soon as she realized Meg was beside her. Diana held her gaze - refusing to back down from Meg's challenge. Meg shifted her gaze from Diana's eyes to the bandage entwined on her upper right thigh. It didn't take a genius to figure out the connection between the bandage and the secret meetings with Mr. Hoffman. Diana saw Meg staring at the bandage and quickly covered it with her dress. Meg felt her heart shatter as soon as she realized what Diana must have endured by the hands of Mr. Hoffman.

Diana scowled as Meg continued to gaze at her bandage. Meg looked at her sadly and sat beside her on the bed. Diana peered down at Meg angrily as Meg inched closer - testing the limits with Diana. Diana didn't move or even push her away as Meg encroached closer towards her. Meg could feel Diana's body heat against her skin as she inched closer to her. Meg wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her Duchess - to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Diana's eyes glowered down at Meg, but Meg continued to shift her body towards Diana's direction. Meg placed a comforting hand on Diana's knee - it took every ounce of her courage to do so. Diana raised an eyebrow at Meg's sudden boldness. Diana had a look of wonderment on her face, but it soon turned into an evil smile. "You think just because you saved me today, I owe you now?" Diana remarked as Meg looked at her puzzled.

"N-no! Not at all!" Meg quickly said as she tore her hand away from Diana's knee.

Diana had a devious grin on her face as she grabbed Meg's wrist to pull her in towards her - their faces were only inches apart as Meg felt Diana's breath tickling her lips. "I never owe anybody anything," Diana said softly as their breaths mingled together, "because _I'm_ the Duchess and _you're_ the Baroness - that means you rank below me. Got that?" Diana stated as Meg felt her cheeks burn with blood at how close she was to Diana. Meg nodded her head eagerly and Diana let go of her wrist. Meg rubbed at her sore wrist as Diana smiled at her mischievously. "Did I hurt you?" Diana asked Meg - Meg immediately stopped rubbing at her wrist.

Meg swiveled her head back and forth quickly. Diana laughed derisively as Meg stared at her bewilderedly. Diana had a mischievous sparkle in her green eyes as she looked at Meg amusedly. Meg felt her body freeze under Diana's intense gaze. Diana gestured with her forefinger for Meg to come closer. Meg stared at the gesture dumbly and held her arms up to her chest in fear. Diana had Meg right where she always liked her to be - scared of her and under her power. "Come closer, Meg. Don't be afraid," Diana cooed as Meg's defensive stance dropped.

Meg crawled towards Diana timidly as Diana smirked at her meek movements. Once Meg was close enough to her, Diana pulled her in by the collar of Meg's green cardigan until their noses nearly touched. Meg could see every freckle on Diana's nose even in the darkness and looked down and away from Diana shyly. This is how it usually was - Diana was _always_ the one in control. Diana licked her lips seductively and moved them closer to Meg's dry ones. Meg felt her heart beating out of her chest at what was happening. Diana's lips were oddly cold, but a delicious warmth instantly washed over Meg's body as Diana kissed her slowly - tenderly at first - and then roughly.

Meg felt herself falling backwards onto the mattress as Diana pushed her body down. Diana's red locks tickled Meg's face as she continued to aggressively attack her mouth. Meg felt like she was dreaming - she had to be dreaming. Meg pinched her side to make extra sure that she wasn't, but only pain resulted in the pinch. Meg could smell Diana's sweet, flowery scent as she laid on top of her - the smell made her mind dizzy with desire. Meg moved one of her hands to grasp at the green tie hanging from Diana's dress, but Diana immediately grabbed her roaming hand and roughly placed them above her head.

Meg let out a soft whimper as soon as Diana forced her hands to stay put. "I'll tell you when you can touch me," Diana whispered dangerously into Meg's ear. Meg felt her body shiver from Diana's moist breath tickling her ear.

Diana smirked cockily as she kissed Meg again - this time she tugged at Meg's blonde locks roughly, pulling he head back to bite and suck at her neck.

Meg winced in pain as she felt Diana's teeth scrape at the sensitive skin of her neck. "Ow," Meg mumbled softly as Diana continued in her assault.

Diana pushed herself off of Meg and glared down at her with a faint smile on her lips. "Oh, did I hurt you?" Diana mocked as her eyes bore into Meg's.

Meg shook her head no slowly; unsure of whether or not Diana's actions really did hurt her. On one hand, they did, but on the other hand, Meg felt like she almost liked it whenever Diana got too aggressive_. Am I a masochist? _Meg incredulously asked herself.

Diana sat on the bed and huffed. "I don't think you're ready yet, Meg," Diana said with an air of arrogance.

Meg immediately picked herself up off the bed and rested on the back of her elbows. "N-no! I'm ready, Diana. I really am," Meg tried to sound convincing as possible as she pleaded for Diana to continue. This was Meg's only chance to be with Diana - she wasn't about to blow it now because of a simple remark.

Diana only laughed haughtily and leapt off the bed. Meg's heart sunk as soon as Diana's body heat no longer surrounded her. "Sorry, Meg," Diana said sarcastically, "wait until you've earned it." Diana then walked off and out of the dorm - where she was going was anyone's guess, but Meg assumed she was heading towards her usual spot - the cellar - to be alone. Diana didn't know Meg had found out about Diana's sanctuary, and Meg always wondered what went on in Diana's head as she sat in the lone chair in the middle of such a dreary room.


End file.
